The Enemy
by Gia Tien
Summary: I look into her eyes, and i'm lost to her. "I love you, Harley." "I love you, too, Batsy."
1. The Beginning

The Enemy

Bruce Wayne was pacing in the cold, dark room he knew as the Batcave. Alfred was gone, and he had to find a way to kidnap Harley Quinn.

The Joker had Alfred held hostage, and wanted the Batman in exchange for Alfred. Bruce knew he couldn't bring Joker the Batman, so came up with the brilliant idea to kidnap Harley Quinn.

Bruce's mind was racing. He didn't have much time. He had to find a way to ensure he had Harley. _"It can't be done!" _he thought. _"After all, she's with my greatest nemesis, the Clown Prince of Crime!" _

"WAIT!" he exclaimed, to himself. "That's just it, isn't it? He is the Clown Prince of _Crime_! And she follows him wherever he goes! If I set up a perfect crime, waiting to be commit, and he is clued in on it, he won't be able to resist! She will follow, and I can get to her! BRILLIANT!"

Bruce began work on his master plan shortly after calling the police to inform them of Batman's current predicament.

Meanwhile, back in The Joker's abandoned warehouse… "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Joker laughed, hurtling random bits of wood and steel at Alfred, who, currently, was tied to a chair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he pleaded.

"Well," Joker began, "One, it gets your master, millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, to hand deliver me Batsy. Two, I needed to kidnap SOMEONE close to him, and you fit the bill. AND you just so HAPPENED to be the only one home. And three, I have nothing better to do. Besides, we're having FUN! Right, Harley dear?"

Harley, who was laying in the back corner on a table with a bloody pencil protruding from one end, responded "Right-o Mistah J!"

Harley jumped down from the table and skipped over to where Alfred and Joker were. She put her hands on Alfred's shoulders and pulled them up around his neck. "Any chance we get to have a 'lil fun around this dump we call Gotham City, we take!" she said in her sing-song voice.

Alfred was overwhelmed with fear and though he tried not to show it, it began to become apparent he was petrified by the sound of his voice.

"But why do you have to be so vicious?" he said, though barely audible and shaky.

The Joker grabbed Alfred by his tie and pulled him right up to his face. "Because I wouldn't be the villain otherwise!" he yelled, laughing maniacally as he let go. Harley joined in the laughter. "When are you people gonna catch on?" she said. "This town belongs to my puddin', and when he wants to have some laughs, there's only one way to do it!"

"To break the law!" Joker said.

Batman sat atop the gargoyles at Gotham City National Bank, poised for his attack. The bank had been left in perfect position for Joker to rob, and exploited on the news to ensure he came.

"Why isn't Joker here?" Batman asked himself, just as the doors burst open. "Ah, there you are, you murderous bastard!"

He had Joker right at his fingertips. The only problem was, Harley was nowhere to be seen!

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He was indignant and furious at the fact that he didn't see it coming. Harley had stayed behind to be sure Batman hadn't slipped in and retrieved Alfred while Joker was out. Smart plan, actually.

Batman raced out of the bank, read the license plate on The Joker's van, and used one of his gadgets to trace the last location of the vehicle. An old costume warehouse called Laugh City.

Batman was greeted by Harley as soon as he walked in. Alfred was in his line of sight.

"Oh, hiya B-man, how's it hangin'?" she asked, cheerily. "We kinda figured you'd drop by at some point."

She was so blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She didn't know what she was up against.

"Well, it was smart to think ahead." Batman began.

"Yeah," Harley cut in, "My puddin' IS smart"

"Sure. But I'm sure he didn't contemplate this." Batman sprayed his own special neurotoxin on Harley.

"Huh?" she managed to say, before she hit the floor.

Batman untied Alfred. "Nice work, sir." Alfred said.

"Thanks" Batman grunted, as he left a note on the table and picked Harley up off the floor.

Looks like the joke's on you, Joker. See what happens when you leave your valuables just lying around? She is safe, for now. I will release her if you WILLINGLY go back to Arkham for treatment. But I'm not inclined to be NICE to her. - Batman

Joker got to the warehouse, saw and read the note, and began laughing hysterically. He had and armful of partly singed, 100 dollar bills, now scattered over the floor. "HAHAHA! Joke's on YOU, Batsy! HAHAHAHAHAH! I planned for you to take Harley! I know the bitch can put up a fight! I'd like to see you try and beat her! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Harley woke up in the Batcave, smiling as wide as she could. She got up, nearly falling over, slightly dizzy. "Oh B-man? Where are you?"

Batman dropped from his spot on the ceiling. "Oh, THERE you are!" Harley concluded. "Nice place ya got here!' she stated, looking up. "Could do without all the bats, though." she said, laughing at her own joke.

"You're up early." Batman said.

Harley was disappointed she didn't get him to laugh. "Eh." she said. "Sooooooo, why am I here?" she asked.

"You're my hostage." Batman replied, flatly.

"More like hostile," she muttered under her breath. "I didn't know you were the type to take hostages, Batsy." she said out loud. "So…isn't there a Mrs. Batsy?" she asked, probing around to find Batman's weak spot.

"No," he replied, turning away.

Harley grinned evilly. _"This could work to my advantage!" _she thought.

Harley walked up behind Batman, running her fingers lightly across his chest. "You seem…tense. Out all night, facing the scum of Gotham City. Don't you ever take a night off?" she inquired in a seductive voice.

"No," he replied. Something in the tone of his voice said he was loosing up. "But…"

"But?" Harley echoed.

"But I'm sure a night off wouldn't be the end of the world," he said, smiling.

"You're smiling!" Harley said, excitedly, her hands still on his chest. _"Now's my chance to get to you," _she thought.

She slid her hands down his chest around to his utility belt. She pulled out the Batarang. "How does this work?" she asked, still a seductive edge to her voice.

"I'll show you," Batman said, draping himself over Harley. "It's really quite simple." he said, taking her arm and showing her how to throw it. "You just throw it at an angle, like this," he let go of her arm and the Batarang flew around the cave and back to Harley. "Oh," she said, turning to face him, never braking contact. She was close enough to feel his breath on her face. She leaned in and kissed him ever so passionately. As she deepened the kiss, she grabbed the neurotoxin from his utility belt and sprayed him with it as he was beginning to undo her shirt. "Nighty-night, B-man," she whispered as he fell to the floor. She was content with her success, though she began to worry. "Why did that feel so good?" she asked herself as she left the Batcave.

"NO!" she said. "No, you ONLY love Joker. And he loves you…I hope."

The Joker sat in his warehouse. "Where is that girl?" he asked his minions, bewildered. There was an edge to his voice that suggested he was worried about Harley's safety. "She should be home by now. Unless she's being sure she inflicts the MAXIMUM amount of pain on bat-dork! HAHAHAHAH That's my Harley!"

"Honey, I'm home!" Harley called out as she walked through the door.

"There you are, sweets!" Joker said as he hugged and kissed her. "We missed you!"

"AWWWW! How sweet!" Harley gushed. "Turns out, Batsy ain't as inflammable as we thought!" she joked.

The Joker's hair was as grimy as ever and his tooth filled grin was menacing. His makeup was done just so, darkness framing his eyes, red creased in his cheeks and around his scars, it had been obvious he had been laughing. The white had smeared off a spot on his forehead, showing his fair complexion.

"A minute alone, boys," Joker ushered out his henchmen. "So, tell me the good news, Harley dear. When will we dominate Gotham City?" he asked his little Clown Princess.

"Won't be long! I found his weakness," she reported, wrapped in Joker's arms.

"Oh?" Joker suddenly became very interested. "And what might that be, my dear?"

"The poor bat's LONELY!"

"Lonely? This is MAGNIFICENT! This can play right up your alley, babe! This will work perfectly for us!"

"Puddin'? Please just don't be THAT mean to him."

Joker looked surprised, but replied "Anything for you, hon!"

Harley went into her room in the back. She set down her bag and took out the Batarang she stole. She held it to her chest and reluctantly asked herself, "Am I in love with the enemy?"


	2. Second Thoughts

The Enemy Part 2

_Is this really happening? Can it be? Did I fall for the enemy?_

Harley sat alone in her red/black/purple/green room. (It was so oddly colored because of Harley and Joker's contrasting color tastes) She held the Batarang close to her, it was still warm. She deeply inhaled. She smelled the scent she grew to like. It was indescribable, it quite simply smelled like home to her.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Joker.

"Hey, baby girl. Whatcha doin all coped up in here?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing, Mistah J. Just sitting. Thinking," she said.

"About what?" he said, sitting on the bed next to her, putting his arm around her and laying back, forcing her to lay next to him.

She cuddled up next to him, taking in his warmth. "Batsy," she said.

"Oh?" Joker said.

"Yeah," she said, trying to mask the way her voice said she longed to see Batman again, replacing it with worry.

"What if he finds me, puddin'? What if he tries to…I don't know…get revenge or something?"

"Don't worry, babe. Daddy won't let _anything_ get to you. Cause NOBODY, not even bat-fuck, lays a finger on MY Harley," he said.

The sound of his voice, it's soothing qualities and calming tone brought Harley back to reality.

_"What's wrong with you, Harl?" _she asked herself. _"You don't love bat-brain! You love Joker."_

And with that all sorted out, Harley fell asleep in Joker's arms, not a care in the world other than her Mr. J.

Bruce paced around in the Batcave.

Alfred walked in with a silver platter, tea and cookies placed strategically atop. "Care for a snack, Master Bruce?" he said.

Bruce jumped. "You scared me, Alfred."

"Not my intention, sir. I do apologize," he said.

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about it. And no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Something wrong, sir?" Alfred asked, placing the platter on a ledge near the Batmobile.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Bruce said.

"Very well, sir," Alfred said, picking up the platter and turning to walk away.

"Alfred?" Bruce said, stopping him mid-stride.

He turned to face his Master, heels together. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"It's big," Bruce said.

Harley woke up and looked at the clock. 5:47 am. She turned and saw Joker was still sound asleep. "Better not wake him," she whispered. She crept out of bed, put her purple and green robe on and headed downstairs, Batarang in hand.

She came to the front of the warehouse to the weaponry. He monstrously oversized, trademark mallet lay on the floor. She placed the Batarang on the table, picked up the mallet, brought it over her head and smashed the Batarang to oblivion, leaving a huge dent in the steel table.

"No more remnants of Bats," she said, satisfied, as she went back upstairs and back to bed.

"So you're telling me you're in _love_ with Joker's maniacally insane, harlequin girlfriend?" Alfred said, sounding less like a butler and more like a disappointed father.

"I know, stupid. How could I have fallen into this?" Bruce said, worriedly. "I mean, she's insane. _Insane!_ And I managed to fall in _love_ with her! I'm not ever sure if the feeling is mutual!"

"Master Bruce, the best advice I have to give you is this, forget about her. I'm sure it's just a crush. We all get them and the feeling ends up being less than it seems. Think of her as the enemy, and nothing more."


	3. Kidnapped

Harley and Joker started their typical Saturday morning with a bang. (Of a gun, that is) They did their usual Saturday routine; make breakfast, get dressed, shoot the doorman and go looking for fun.

"Mistah J," Harley began, "Ya know what would be silly?"

"What?" he inquired.

"If a criminal fell in love with the Bat!" she said.

Joker gave her a questioning glance. "What makes you say that, princess?"

"I was just thinking it'd be pretty funny, that's all," she said.

"Okay," Joker said.

There was silence the rest of the drive.

_One month later_

Bruce lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, a look of discontent swept over his face.

"_This isn't happening,"_ he thought to himself. _"It's been a month and you're still not over her."_

He got up and headed out to the Batcave. He suited up and decided to head out early tonight.

_"Maybe you should just let loose, try for her. What's the worst that could go wrong?" _he thought. _"Oh yeah, Joker'll kill you. Imagine THAT on the evening news. _'In local news, the Batman has been brutally murdered by the criminal known as the Joker. His alibi? He claims Batman "Stole his girlfriend."'"

So Bruce decided to try to drop his lust to be with Harley_. _He set off into the night.

Harley and Joker sat atop their abandoned warehouse, shooting the people they saw below, laughing and having a good time.

"Uh-oh," Joker said, "Here comes trouble, it's the DORK knight!"

"Hey, babe, let's have a little fun with him!" Harley suggested.

"Yeah," Joker said, excitedly. "I know, you'll seduce him and I'll come up from behind and beat him over the head with your mallet. Then we'll tie him up and go from there."

"Okay!" Harley said. "Shh, here he comes. Hide, puddin'!"

Batman saw Harley and his heart skipped a step. He felt his body beginning to warm up and his head spinning. _"Control yourself!" _he told himself.

Harley strolled up, swinging her hips and trying to look sexy.

"Oh, hiya B-man," she said.

"Hello Harley," he said, though stumbling over his words.

Harley brushed her hand against Batman. Batman grabbed her hand, sprayed his neurotoxin, picked up Harley, put her in the Batmobile and drove off.


	4. Awakening

Part 4

Harley woke, once again, in the Batcave. She quickly sat up, to find she had been lying comfortably on a soft bed with red satin sheets. The comforter was a beautiful shade of royal blue with the most intricate red flower design sweeping across the area of the spread. She turned to her left to see a bedside table. Sitting atop were two candles holding the only visible, dim yet romantic lighting in the cave, a bouquet of red and black wildflowers and a plate of strategically placed appetizers in the shape of a heart. She turned to her right, and was startled by the sight of Batman staring at her.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said, in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Ya know, Bats, you really shouldn't stare. It's impolite," she said in a playfully stuck-up tone.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

Harley blushed. She stood up and stretched, her medium length blonde hair was perfectly messy and her make up was smudged but sexy. She walked around a little, and Batman got up to follow her. "So, Batsy, I didn't notice that big bed last time I was here."

"Oh, well, that's because I set it up just for you," he said, embarrassed.

Harley sat on top of a computer desk with her legs crossed and a look on her face that almost taunted Batman to "come play."

She was clad in her usual jester attire, a shiny, metallic material that shone in the dim light and hugged her perfect body.

Batman walked over to her, slowly, afraid of what she might do. He was afraid, but something was driving him towards her. He didn't know what. It was a strange…urge. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

Harley felt strangely comforted by Batman's presence. As he strode toward her, she anticipated every second. Every step closer he got to her, it was like an eternity of waiting. Her heart beat faster. He walked faster, and with one smooth, continuous stride, he took the last step toward her, grabbed her waist, pulled her in and kissed her hard and passionate. All without once breaking eye contact with her.

He pulled away, and Harley followed. Both their minds were racing. Batman was thinking about how amazing this was. He thought he finally got her. He didn't care how evil or maniacal she was. He didn't care if she was still "The Joker's girl." All he cared about was the fact that he had her in a warm embrace and she was his to take.

Harley was thinking, too, about how amazing this was. She was seeing a side of Batman that no one had ever seen before. He was romantic, he had a calm, soothing voice instead of that gruff, intimidating one, and he was one HELL of a kisser. Not once did the thought of Joker cross her mind. She was focused on the warmth of Batman's lips against hers.

As they broke finally broke away after an eternity and a half of sheer bliss, Harley just stared up at Batman. She wrapped her hands around his neck and found the back of his mask. "You have always known who I am, and I've always wanted to know who you are," she said. He just stared at her. "Who is the man behind the Bat?" she asked.

Just as she was about to unmask him, he pulled her hand away. He placed her hands on her lap, and unmasked himself.


	5. Torn

The following chapter is written in Harley's point of view

Chapter 5

As he took of his mask, I saw the person underneath was the person I least expected him to be. Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham, billionaire playboy, was Batman? Didn't he always hate Batman? Wasn't he constantly trash Batman's name? So many things were going through my head.

But somehow, someway, I didn't care. I didn't care that he was Bruce Wayne. I didn't care that he was a billionaire playboy or that he lived in the biggest house probably ever built. Hell, I wouldn't care if he was the president of the United States of America! The only thing I cared about was him. He was all I needed at that time. And the most surprising thing, I didn't think about Mistah J once that night! That is, until Bat…Bruce brought him up toward the end of the night. But we're not there yet. This is still the beginning.

"Bruce Wayne," I said, as if to try out the name. Ya know, see how it sounds. "So you're the man behind the Bat, huh?"

"What?" he said, sounding almost paranoid. "What, do you hate me or something?"

"Certainly not!" I said.

"You seem dissatisfied."

"Trust me, I'm not. I don't care who you are behind your mask. I fell in love with you, and there's no going back. I guess you could say I have no choice but to be satisfied."

"LOVE?"

"Yes, I…I love you, Batsy."

"I love you too, Harley."

And that was the start of the best night ever.

Bruce got out of his Batsuit and got into some…ok, just a pair of pajama pants. No shirt. (And boy was I glad he wasn't wearing one! Talk about toned!) We were laying on the floor of the Batcave, staring up at, well nothing really. It was just serene.

We had been so silent until Bruce broke the sience by saying "Move in with me, Harley. Come live with me at Wayne Manor. I can buy you whatever you want. You won't have to worry about money ever again."

"Listen here, bat-brain," I began, "You don't have to bribe me with money. Money doesn't matter to me. We could live in the biggest house on planet Earth, with all the money in the world and never have to lift a finger, or we could live in a box at the end of Park Avenue with no money at all. I want to be with you no matter what the circumstances."

He looked overjoyed and confused at the same time. "So, does that mean you'll move in with me?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, silly," I said laughing. He sat up and pulled me into his arms. (By this time, he had taken me out of my jester catsuit and makeup and put me into sweat pants and a tank top. Formfitting and sexy, of course!) He kissed the top of my head. "Would you like to see your new house, Ms. Quinn?" he asked.

I just giggled. "Yes, please!"

He stood up and pulled me up with him. We headed to the back of the Batcave and much to my surprise, sitting by a secret door, was a cherry red Ferrari. We got in, and it didn't take long to reach our destination.

When we got there, Bruce pulled the car in to the HUGE garage, and before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, he was around the car and opening the door for me.

We walked in and the first room I saw was the big dining room. I was speechless.

We toured the rest of the house, finishing at the master bedroom. "Your _chambre à coucher_" he said.

"Ah, speak French, do we?" I asked

"_Oui, __J'ai appris le français afin de faire des achats dans des pays différents. De plus, il semble romantique lorsque vous êtes en mesure de dire Je t'aime en français,__" _he said.

I just stared at him, probably a dorky, puzzled look on my face. He laughed. "I'll have to teach you sometime," he said.

"I'd like that," I replied.

We glanced over at the clock. 1:57 am. "Wow," I said. "I guess time flies when you're staring at the ceiling of a cave,"

"It does when I'm with you," he said.

I blushed, then yawned. "I'm bushed, let's sleep."

"Agreed,"

We laid down in the huge, satin draped bed. Not that we need that much room, we were cuddled up next to each other all night. We kissed and said goodnight, and Bruce turned off the light. But he had one more thing to say before we fell asleep. "You know, you haven't brought up Joker all night."

I panicked inside. Did I really forget all about my beloved Mistah J? I was panicking, but didn't let it show in my voice. "Who?" I said playfully. He giggled. And with that, he fell asleep. But not me. My mind was racing with thoughts of a fear ridden Joker, worried about my safety. At that moment, I knew I was torn between two loves. Bruce/Bats, and Joker. This is going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated. 


End file.
